


Where Is He?

by aceflowerchild



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FIXING THAT NOW, First "I love you", I JUST REALIZED THAT I DIDN'T MENTION ANYTHING IN THE ACTUAL THING ABOUT AARON BEING TRANS, I THIUGHT I HAD BUT I DIDNT, It is fixed, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Male Character, it's John, that's aaron, they're at a work party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceflowerchild/pseuds/aceflowerchild
Summary: It's not like Alexander to be late. But he is, and Aaron is worried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is, but enjoy please.

Aaron looked down at his watch for the third time in as many minutes. He tapped his foot impatiently and looked around the room. There was still no sign of Alexander.

Eliza placed a comforting hand on his arm and said, "Aaron it's alright. He's only a few minutes late, he probably got stuck in traffic."

Aaron turned to her sharply. "'A few minutes'? Eliza he was supposed to be here a half hour ago. It's not like him to be so late, especially for something as important as this."

"I'm just trying to be an optimist Aaron. And everyone is late sometimes, things happen. But I'm sure he'll be here. Just try to relax for now, enjoy yourself."

"I _am_ enjoying myself," Aaron said. His stiff posture said otherwise, but Eliza shook her head and let it go.

"Whatever you say, Aaron." She removed her hand and walked back over to join her sisters and Maria. Aaron flopped back onto the wall. Checked his watch again. Where on earth was Alexander?

Suddenly his phone started buzzing. He took it out and quickly checked the number, but it was unknown. Aaron frowned and put the phone back in his pocket. He scanned the room again. He hadn't been this antsy since Alex needed surgery on his foot. He’d jumped out of a tree and some of the bones in his foot had splintered. It was always Alex that made Aaron lose his composure, wasn't it?

His phone buzzed again. It was the same number as before. Aaron frowned and went to put it back in his pocket, but quickly changed his mind and answered.

"Hello?"

"Aaron? Oh thank god I was worried you wouldn't pick up! I know I'm little late, but I'm-"

"A little, Alex? Why does everyone say that as if this didn't start-" Aaron checked his watch again- "45 minutes ago? Where are you?"

"Listen, babe, I'm on my way. There were just... some complications. I'll explain more when I get there but for now, please, don’t worry. My-" the line went dead.

Aaron shook his head in confusion. What kind of complications did Alex mean? He shook his head again and went to get a drink, thinking that he may as well until Alex arrived. On the way he bumped into Jefferson. Who turned out to be Lafayette with his hair undone.

"Oh, I apologize, Burr. But where is Alexander? He should be here by now, no?"

"Yes, he should. And I don't know where he is." Aaron quickly scanned the room again. "He should be here soon. Where are Mulligan and Laurens? Didn't you all come here together?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Lafayette smiled and pointed over to the wall, where his significant others were laughing at something only they knew.

"Ah."

"Yes. I should be getting back to them. Why don't you come with me until Alexander gets here?"

Aaron tried to back up and decline but Lafayette insisted, dragging him over to the other two, who were each still giggly from whatever the joke had been.

Oh, Aaron Burr-" Hercules began.

"Sir!" John called out, still highly amused with that little joke they had started in college. Further observation told Aaron that John was drunk. They had always been a lightweight.

"Yes, hello. How are you all?" He may as well say something, it didn't seem like he'd be going anywhere for a while.

"So formal, loosen up! Have a drink, sir!" John thrust their half empty glass into Aaron's hand. He swirled it around and inspected whatever was inside before Hercules took it, shaking his head.

"Just ignore them. We should be going home soon anyway."

"But Herculeeees. I wanna fight Alex before we go!" John whined.

"John, love, no. You cannot fight Alex here. You can't fight Alex anywhere! Why do you wanna fight him?" Hercules asked, glaring at Lafayette as he laughed.

"Cause he's not afraid to break my nose," John slurred.

"This is exactly why you're not allowed to fight him! Laf, stop laughing!"

Aaron hid a smile behind his glass. The smile dropped when Hercules turned to him and asked, almost accusingly, "Burr, are you showing emotion?"

"Contrary to popular belief, Mulligan, I am not an emotionless robot."

"Yeah! He's just a regular robot!" John giggled from their new spot on the floor.

"With no opinions," Laf chimed in, using a small mirror to fix his lipstick.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Simply because I don't share my opinions as loudly as you all doesn't mean that I don't have them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

He set his now empty glass on the bar counter as he passed, and once in the bathroom turned on the taps to splash some water on his face. He looked up into the mirror when he was done, watching the water droplets cling to his skin before falling into the sink below.

Aaron noted the dark circles under his eyes. The water certainly didn't help to minimize them.

He jumped as the door opened and watched through the mirror to see who it was. Washington.

"Burr? What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be out enjoying the party?" Washington asked.

"Yes sir. I was just heading back out," Aaron answered. Washington nodded in approval. Aaron reached over and grabbed a paper towel, drying his face off before straightening up and fixing his suit jacket. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door, allowing a wave of laughter and chatter to wash over him.

He walked around the room, carefully avoiding the Schuylers as well as Lafayette, Hercules, and John. However, Thomas Jefferson was not someone he had accounted for. In fact, Aaron literally ran into him.

"Who the f- oh, Burr, it's just you." Aaron scowled at the way Jefferson had said 'just you.' "Where's your date? Hm?"

Aaron ground his teeth together and said, "He's running late. If you'll excuse me now, I have t-"

"Nonsense!" Jefferson interrupted loudly. "Come on, join us Aaron! Have some _fun_ for once, I'm sure you don't get much of that with _Hamilton_."

"No," Aaron said coldly. "No, I'm afraid I can't." He turned and walked off, very consciously controlling his breathing. He couldn't see where he was going and ran, head-on, into another person.

"Excuse me," he said and tried to move to the side, but the person grabbed his arm.

"Aaron!" At his name, Aaron looked up into the face of the person. It was Alexander.

And before he could think of anything else to say, he blurted out, "John wants you to break their nose."

Alex laughed and kissed Aaron's nose. "I'm sure they do, they always want me to break _something_ when they're drunk."

Aaron let out a small chuckle, which turned into near-hysterical laughter, holding on to Alexander's shoulder with one hand and his side with the other.

Alex looked down at him with a crooked grin and let out a few chuckles himself.

Once Aaron had composed himself, he gave Alexander an accusing look. "What took you so long? You are” Aaron checked his watch “an hour late."

"I told you, there were some complications," Alex said, as if that explained everything.

"What _kind_ of complications?"

"Hold on, let me go find her," Alex said before turning to find whoever it was. Aaron grabbed his hand and Alex squeezed it, smiling warmly and making Aaron's heart flutter.

"Who are we looking for?" Aaron asked.

"You'll see," Alex replied. Before Aaron could say anything else, Alex started pulling him in another direction, saying "There she is! THEO!"

It took Aaron a moment to recognize the woman who approached them, even with the name. But once he did, he threw his arms around her, saying, "Theodosia!"

She laughed and patted his back. "Hi Aaron. It's been a while, huh?"

Aaron nodded as he backed up, laughing and wiping his eyes. He then turned to Alexander and grabbed his face, pulling it down so he could kiss him.

“We would’ve been on time, but traffic from the airport was crazy,” Alex said, once they had broken apart.

“After this is over,” Aaron began, “we should go out to eat. All three of us.”

“Could we make it four? My girlfriend’s here with me,” Theo asked, raising a hand.

“I don’t see why not,” Alex said. “Is that okay with you Aaron?”

“That’s fine.” Before anything else could be said, the announcements for the awards were starting.

“Come on, let’s go!” Alex said, grabbing Aaron’s hand again, who, in turn, grabbed Theodosia’s.

It was nothing truly significant –just a little awards ceremony to make the employees feel appreciated –but Alexander didn’t seem to think so. Of course, awards ceremonies always seem like a much bigger deal when you actually win something in them.

After the announcements were over, Aaron turned to his boyfriend and said, “Can we go now?”

Alexander sighed, looking like he was about to protest, but before he could say anything, Aaron said, “If you’re going to complain about not actually enjoying the party, _you_ were late.”

“It was because I was picking up Theodosia!” Alexander said, sounding indignant.

“This is true. But please, Alex. I’ve been here too long.” Alex sighed in resignation, shooting Aaron a small smile as he did.

“Alright, fine. We’re still going out to eat though. And I’m picking the place!”

Aaron rolled his eyes lovingly and slipped his hand into Alex’s. “Let’s go find Theo and her girlfriend.”

It took a surprisingly short time to find the two of them. All they had to do was find John Laurens, which was not hard.

“Alex!” they yelled, stumbling over to the two. “Punch me in the face.”

Alexander grinned and moved his fist in slow motion, softly pushing it against John’s cheek.

“No,” they whined, grabbing Alex’s hand. “I mean like real punch, how we used to when we lived at Washman’s house. When you broke my nose.”

“John, that was an accident. And also like, 10 years ago.”

“You are NO fun anymore!” John said, flopping to the floor like a child.

“Why do you want me to break your nose?” Alex asked, trying not to laugh.

“Because I can’t, and neither of my boyfriends will, and Martha and Theodosia won’t and Maria and Eliza are too busy in the bathroom,” John rambled on, still sitting on the floor.

“Okay, time to go,” Hercules said, picking John up and tossing them over his shoulder. “Bye guys. We’ll see you later.” John didn’t seem to mind suddenly being carried over Hercules’ shoulder. They just patted their hands on his back, mumbling to themself about something or another.

Aaron watched as Alexander waved to the three of them.

“I can’t believe you used to date them,” Aaron said, shaking his head.

Alexander looked at him, confused. “What? We never dated.”

“You didn’t? But I thought- in college-”

“No, no,” Alex laughed. “Oh god no, Laf and John are like siblings to me, that would be so weird! We were all just really close. Now let’s go! I want pancakes.”

Aaron groaned. Alex always went to Denny’s when he wanted pancakes. And the nearest one was an hour away.

"Try not to fall asleep in the car, Aaron. At least not before you take it off," Alex said. Aaron didn't have to ask what 'it' was.

"I won't, love. You're incessant chatter will keep me awake."

 

After Denny’s, Alex drove the four of them back to Aaron and Alex’s apartment. Theodosia and Martha took the spare room, across the hall from Aaron and Alexander’s. As soon as the bedroom door shut behind the two women, Aaron turned to Alex and kissed him again, pulling him backwards into their room.

“I love you,” Aaron said, not thinking about it. Alex paused, looking surprised. Aaron didn’t blame him; it was the first time he had said it. Alex had told him several times already, but Aaron had never said it back.

“What?” Alexander said, still holding Aaron around the waist.

“I- I love you Alexander.” Aaron smiled and said it again. “I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!” The two of them laughed together and fell onto the bed.

At some point they had rolled over, and Aaron was on top, straddling Alexander. He leaned down and captured the man’s lips with his own.

Alexander slid his hands up Aaron's sides, then moving them to his front, helping him remove his shirt, and then his binder, gently rubbing the indents the garment had made on Aaron's skin.

"Beautiful," Alexander whispered, kissing Aaron on his sternum, just above his breasts.

“Hey, Aaron,” Alex said later, when they were both under the covers and Aaron had his arms around his waist.

“Yes, dear?”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos, they are always appreciated! Also, hmu on tumblr, hckin-nerd (idk how to link it, so i apologize for that)


End file.
